OVERALL DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The San Antonio Cancer Institute (SACI) represents the combined cancer research programs of a private, not-for-profit institution, the Cancer Therapy and Research Center (CTRC), and a state-supported academic medical center, The University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA). The collaborations fostered by this Institute integrate the outpatient cancer services and the clinical and preclinical research supported by the CTRC with the cancer-related scientific and academic programs of the UTHSCSA. Charles A. Coltman, JR., M,D,M has served as the Director of the San Antonio Cancer Institute since its inception in 1990. The six research programs presented in this application encompass the major research activities of the San Antonio Cancer Institute: Breast Cancer, Cancer Prevention and Health Promotion, DNA repair and Tumor Suppressor Genes, Experimental Therapeutics, Growth Factor, and Molecular Genetics. Members of the Institute are also provided with access to fourteen Shared Resources that provide technology and expertise to enhance research productivity and scientific collaborations within the Institute: Antigen and Antibody Production, Biostatistics and Data Processing, Cell and Tissue Bioprocessing, Clinical Investigations, Common Equipment Maintenance, Genetics Resources, Flow Cytometer Laboratory, High Throughput Screening Technology, Laboratory Animal Resources, Nucleic Acids Technology, Pathology, Pharmacology, Protein/Peptide Resource, and Transgenic Mouse Resource. At the present time, the Institute includes the activities of 161 members, or almost double the size of the membership at the time of the initial core grant application. Many of these members have concentrated their efforts in basic science research that enhances the Institute's goal of increasing its translational research activities. Even more indicative of the Institute's growth is the fact that, at the end of 1996, cancer center members were supported by approximately $36 million annually in grants and contracts, an increase of 200 percent since 1990. The San Antonio Cancer Institute, through collaborations with its affiliated clinical facilities, CTRC and UTHSCSA of community outreach and cancer prevention and education efforts in San Antonio and throughout South Texas.